1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to imaging technologies, particularly, to a shutter device.
2. Description of Related Art
Shutter devices are widely used in image capturing devices, such as cameras or mobile phones having an image capturing function, to allow light to pass through for a determined duration, for the purpose of exposing photographic film or an image sensor to light, thereby capturing an image of a scene.
Generally, the shutter device includes a motor, such as a step motor, and a shutter blade. The motor drives the shutter blade to move to make the shutter device open or close. However, the step motor occupies too much space, thus adding substantially to the size of the shutter device.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a shutter device, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.